


Miraculous Ladyshorts

by Miyotesse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyotesse/pseuds/Miyotesse
Summary: Or, the AU where everything is the same, except Chat Noir wears these http://n1.sdlcdn.com/imgs/a/w/f/Fashion-Line-Black-Cotton-Lycra-SDL059758324-1-74318.jpg instead of his costume trousers.Or, more accurately, a bunch of short, unconnected Miraculous Ladybug fiction, ranging from a few hundred words to a couple of paragraphs.Be warned, occasional risque content





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chloya cuteness

“Uugh, here we go again…” Ladybug mumbled as she saw Chloe practically gallop up to her, flinging her arms around the superheroine.

“Ladybug! You saved me again! Thank you so much!” Chloe exclaimed, cuddling the hero tightly, nuzzling gently at her cheek. Ladybug flailed her arms before managing to get a grip on the blonde’s shoulders, prying her off of herself and shoving her back.

“Uugh, every time! When will you get it through your head that I don’t care about you, I only save you because you’re **always** the one who causes these attacks, you’re such a liability! I’m sick of constantly saving your mean, selfish ass! To hell with you, Chloe Bourgeois!” the hero snapped, storming off before Chloe, Chat Noir or anyone else nearby could react. With a swing of her yoyo, she was gone.

“Whoa… That was a little harsh. I’d better catch up with her, see if everything’s OK,” Chat said, quickly making his exit. Chloe’s head had quickly fallen and her eyes were locked towards the floor.

“Chloe…” Sabrina began.

“You all need to leave, right now,” she hissed quietly.

“OK, but…” Sabrina began.

“NOW!!!” she screeched, as the gathered people began to hurriedly leave the scene. The blonde waited until everyone had gone, and the door had closed, before letting out a series of whimpers that could at one point have been words, before beginning to bawl her eyes out, collapsing to her knees, her head resting on her bed.

“Holy crap, what happened…” a familiar voice came a few minutes later.

“ **Cesaire leave my room right this second!!** ” Chloe screeched, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Alya regarded the girl for a few moments, before shaking her head.

“Can’t believe I’m doing this but, what’s wrong Chloe?” she said, pacing over to the weeping girl. It took a long time before the girl would share anything, the two girls exchanged barbed comments to one another for a little while before the awkward silence descended. It was when Alya was getting up to leave that Chloe gripped rightly onto the cuff of her jeans and mumbled “Stay… please” that things managed to get rolling.

“Wow… I didn’t think Ladybug had it in her to be so mean. OK, yes, you do cause more than the average amount of Akuma, and honestly, you could do with being a lot nicer yourself,” she began.

“Thank you **so** much for being here…” Chloe snapped, feeling her tears welling up again.

“…but that doesn’t excuse her actions. I should write something on the Ladyblog about this, expose the darker side of-” she went on.

“No! Please! I, I don’t want to b-bother her. She’s right, I am just a stupid burden or whatever,” Chloe sniffed, her forehead resting against her knees. Alya remained silent for a little while, watching the girl as she continued to fight against her sobs.

“Chloe… you’re not actually… I mean, this is all just hero worship, isn’t it?” Alya asked. Chloe said nothing. “Oh wow… you really do love her, don’t you?” she whispered. Chloe nodded her head.

“She’s the only person to ever care about me just because. She didn’t look out for me because my father said to, or to take advantage of my connections. She saved me because I was in trouble, not because I’m the mayor’s daughter,” the girl rasped, her throat a little ragged from her earlier wails.

“Ouch… Well, if it’s any consolation, I’m not here to get anything from you other than you cheering up, so, at least she’s not the only one?” Alya said, lying back on Chloe’s expansive and exceptionally bouncy bed.

“I…. that’s…” Chloe mumbled. She pouted, and glanced around the room. “thank you” she mumbled quietly.

“Hmm?”

“I said, thank you! Jeez, are you deaf?” Chloe snapped, pouting even more, her cheeks becoming more flustered.

“Hehe. Well, you’re welcome. And hey, if you, uh…. get involved in… an Akuma attack again, shoot me a text. We could stick together and gather footage for the blog, maybe even show Ladybug how awesome you really are,” Alya said, as Chloe let herself fall onto her bed, looking across at the girl.

“I… I’d like that,” the girl said quietly, her cheeks becoming red again for a different and not entirely unwelcome reason.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alyalix beginnings

Sk8rGoddess: cm on alya ur the bst camerawoman i know

LadyTruthSeeker: Firstly, I’m the **only** camerawoman you know, secondly, more accurately, I’m the only person with a decent enough bit of kit to record good enough footage… am I right?

Sk8rGoddess: fine yes u have the gear but srsly ur filmography is amzn, ur vines rocked pleeeeeeease!!!!!

LadyTruthSeeker: …alright, but you owe me so badly, Kubdel!

 

And so it came to be that Alya was spending her weekend not with Marinette, watching the girl go giddy about Adrien, nor babysitting Etta and Ella, her two baby sisters, but instead, she found herself amid a bunch of stoners, skaters and what she could only really describe as the nerds of the jock world, helping Alix film footage for entry into a contest.

“Ok, far be it for me to criticise, but if you come down off that rampy thing, and up onto this, with me filming here, you’re going to get too close to the frame, and the angle will be terrible,” she said, as Alix rolled over to her.

“Well, OK, so what do you suggest miss filmschool?” Alix replied, panting slightly. They had been there for well over an hour, and she was beginning to flag a little.

“OK, how about… hmm, I could get a better view from the top of the ramp. You could start next to me, out of shot, down and up, pull a trick, then I could slide down and sweep to watch you go up, then back down and across to the ramp,” Alya said, gesturing with her hand at the halfpipe.

“That sounds pretty sick actually! Let’s do it!” Alix said, grinning widely. Of course, the best laid plans often go awry, and, as Alya slide down and Alix rolled back up, disaster struck. The girl tried to perform a trick where she gripped the lip of the ramp and held her skates high above her, but the ramp was fraying a little, and as she pushed herself up, the woodwork came away. Alix tumbled towards the ramp face first, giving a yelp of surprise and fear. There was a sickening crunch, and a series of thuds.

“Holy crap that was close,” Alya said, her arms tight around Alix’s midsection. The pink haired girl found her head resting against Alya’s chest, the taller girl’s cameraless hands clasped around her waist. There was light applause around them, as a couple of the more professional looking extreme sports practionioners came to inspect them.

“Whoa, sick bail brah! Nice catch, cameralady. Shame about the gear though,” one of them said, kneeling beside them, gently testing Alix’s neck to see if she was injured.

“Wait, what? What happened?” Alix squeaked, blushing brightly as she felt nothing but softness against both cheeks.

“You fell. I caught you. Might’ve broken my camera doing it,” Alya said, looking down at the girl with concern in her eyes. The girls were helped to their feet and after another quick check to make sure they were OK, they were left on their own once again. Alya inspected the camera, which had a cracked lens and the screen was loose.

“I think I can repair the screen, but the lens needs to be replaced. Could be worse,” she said, before turning to Alix, who was looking down at her feet, her fluster not fading.

“I’m sorry… I’ll try to figure out some way to pay for it, I promise,” Alix began. She let out a squeak as she felt gentle fingers brush against her cheek.

“Hey girl, as long as you’re safe, I’d happily break a dozen cameras,” Alya said, looking her in the eyes, smiling a broad, honest smile. “I think the memory card’s still good, so I can at least still put your reel together,” Alya said, cupping the girl’s cheek gently with her left hand, finger tracing along a thin red line that made Alix wince slightly when she touched it.

“Th-that’s not the point and I promise I will pay you back and thank you very much for helping me I really owe you I swear I’ll think of some way to pay it back I gotta go now but thank you for saving my life and you’re super awesome and well talk online so anyway I have to go be not here ok bye!” Alix squeaked in a rush, scrambling to gather her things before skating off at high speed. Alya watched her go, before smirking.

“Hey, everything OK? She seemed in a hurry,” the same skater asked as he rolled up to her.

“It’s fine, I’ve seen this behaviour before. She has a crush,” Alya said, rubbing the fingers of her left hand gently against her lips. “This could get very interesting,” she said quietly to herself, smile spreading across her face.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dupain-Chien Broness

“God, you suck so much! What are you, Captain Tryhard? Seriously, do you come home and just play this stupid game?” Kim said with a sulky tone as he tossed the controller onto the couch. His vanquisher stood before him with her manicured foot high on a cushioned stool.

“No-one defeats the mighty Dupain-Cheng gaming clan!” she declared, one arm with its fist at her side, the other high in the air in declaration of her triumph. She stumbled forwards when the athlete shoved the stool lightly with his foot, which was also manicured.

“Pah! There’s such a thing as being a graciously winner you know,” he said, arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a long floral singlet that stretched almost to his calves, in pink and purple, and had curlers in his hair.

“Oh yeah, and how would you know about winning?” the girl said, poking her tongue out at him, making him huff and pout again. She giggled loudly, and paced towards him, slumping down across his lap, a smile on her face.

“Hmph! You know, a lesser man might call this unfair, Marbear,” he said, looking down at the girl, who had rested against his chest. “I mean, beautiful girl like you, bring this close to a guy, but pining over another one. I hope you don’t do this with Nino,” he said, a light smirk on his face.

“Nino’s not been my friend since before we even went to school. Nino didn’t bathe with me when I was two. Are you… jealous of how I feel about Adrien, Kimkim?” she said, poking her tongue out at the boy.

“A little, maybe. Don’t get me wrong, I absolutely love you and wouldn’t give up this friendship for anything in the world, but to have someone as gorgeous as you go absolutely gaga about me? I wouldn’t exactly say no,” he said, lifting her up a little as she adjusted her cushions.

“Well… I guess I could be a little bit more sensitive. Sorry, Kimkim,” she said, cuddling into him.

“Ain’t even a thing, don’t worry about it. But if you happened to have any cute single friends, you know, send them my way as a favour maybe?” he said, leaning down to kiss her hair.

“You mean, other than you?” she said, and he laughed. “What about Max? He’s almost as good as I am at gaming, you might stand a chance, and he’s cute as a button,” she said. Kim arched an eyebrow, and smiled.

“I could certainly see it… you think he’d be interested?” he asked.

“Only one way to find out. Sack up. Be a man!” she said, putting on her best ‘Austrian bodybuilder’ voice. Kim regarded her for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

“Oh my god that was so precious!” he exclaimed between his giggles.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrialix Stirrings

“Fine! Since Lord Boring here doesn’t want to do things the fun way, it’ll be Kiss, marry, Imprison instead!” Alix grumbled as she slumped down onto a beanbag, nearly spilling the bottle of questionable content that she held in her hand.

“Why is the goblin even here? This was supposed to be a bro’s night?” Kim said, rolling his eyes as the girl lunged at his head with one of her socked feet.

“Whatever man, I have more manliness in my left tit than you have in your whole body!” Alix snapped back with a poke of her tongue.

“We said all were welcome. She was just the only girl who wanted to come. Unless you count Nath,” Nino said, and received a handful of potato chips thrown at him for the insult.

“I can just leave…” Nathaniel snapped back, glowering at Nino.

“Hey hey hey, no need for that! Nino’s sorry, come on guys, it’s all in good fun! Alix, I don’t want to talk about killing anyone, and as for… the other thing… yeah, no. We’re just having a bit of fun, OK!” Adrien said, placing a colossal bowl of popcorn on the table in the centre.

“Alright then Agreste… Kiss, marry, Imprison: Marinette, Alya, Chloe!” she said, grinning over at him. The gathered boys made teasing noises at the boy, who began to blush almost immediately.

“Hey come on, no-one that we know!” he pleaded.

“Those weren’t the rules! Come on!” Alix retorted.

“Fine fine… I would kiss Alya, because I think she’d be a really good kisser. I would marry Marinette, because, baker’s daughter, duh. And Imprison Chloe,” he said, his cheeks becoming increasingly pink as he spoke. This got him a few jeers from the group.

“Boooooring!” Ivan rumbled, and Max nodded his head in agreement.

“OK then! Alix! Kiss Marry Imprison, me, Nino, Kim. And then Nath, Max, Ivan!” he snapped back at the girl, who rolled her eyes.

“Oh please! Kiss you and Nath, you both have that quietly effeminate thing going on, Marry Nino and Max, I think they’d do right by me, Imprison Kim because he’s a dick, and Ivan because sorry bro, I think you’d be the king of a prison in a day, and I kinda wanna see that,” Alix retorted. The conversation continued and the discussion turned to celebrities, and the drink began flowing. After a few hours, and a few too many beers, only Adrien and Alix were left awake.

“’f th’ record, ‘m not a femi hat,” Adrien said idly, sitting down on the floor in front of Alix, who looked over at him with some confusion, before her beer addled mind figured out what he had said.

“You still on that? Frget it Agreste, you’re a pretty boy, you ain’t manly, y’ain’t got baaalllllls,” she said with a gleeful grin and a hiccup. “Face it, yer good fer lookin at. Ain’t nuthin bad, ‘s just, a diffrnt role,” she went on, as she slid down into the floor in front of him.

“Oh yeh? ‘m not manly?” he said.

“Yeah. Yer a follower, ya dun take charge, ya just say yessir nosir,” she went on. Adrien drew a little closer.

“’m not th’ one who takes charge?” he said.

“yeah!” Alix said. Suddenly, she found a hand gripping her shirt by the collar. The boy pulled her forwards, glaring deeply into her eyes. He then leaned in, pulling her even more, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was hard, and full of emotion, good and bad, and lasted for almost as long as the girl could breathe, before he let her go, letting her slump back against the beanbag chair.

“There. Now y’gotta marry Nino,” he said, pushing himself up onto his feet, before shuffling over to the door, mumbling “toilet gotta pee toilet gotta pee. I gotta pee too, hope the toilet finishes quickly…” to himself as he went. Meanwhile, Alix remained staring forwards, her lips slightly parted, her cheeks getting redder and redder.

“Ohhhhh shit…” she mumbled, clasping at her chest as her heart pounded against it.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's redemption?

“She’s coming! Ohhh, this is going to be so sweet!”

“Yeah, Chloe really deserves this!”

“I dunno… is this really the right thing to do?”

“Come on Rose, don’t be so nervous! Can’t you imagine the look on her face?”

“Sabrina’s right. We need to do this to her. It’s only fair.”

“Alright…”

 

Chloe walked into the classroom, expecting it to be full. She was not expecting the sudden noise and the falling object behind her.

“Surprise!!” a cacophony of voices cried out. Behind her, a long banner proclaiming ‘Happy Birthday!’ rolled down from above the door, and all around her, glittering bits of metallic paper flittered through the air, sent out by dozens of party poppers taped to the ceiling.

“What on earth?” the girl said, eyes wide as she watched everyone in the class emerge from their hiding places.

“Happy birthday Chloe!” Sabrina, Mylene and Chloe proclaimed, holding up a banner of their own, party hats on their heads and wide grins on their faces. Chloe’s hand rose to her mouth as she gasped.

“You… everyone… you did this for me?” she said, fighting back tears as the girls nodded. “Why?” she managed.

“You’ve been helping everyone else so much lately, we wanted you to know how much we appreciate it. Six months ago you were… well, you were a bit of a bitch,” Mylene said, and the girl nodded slightly in reluctant agreement.

“But now, you’ve improved so much! You’re using your influence for good, you’re doing charity work,” Rose pipped in, offering Chloe a huge bunch of flowers. The blonde’s hands ran through her hair nervously, fingers touching against the beautiful bee-themed comb that rested within her golden locks, before she took the bunch, taking a deep sniff from them. Sabrina stepped towards her, looking down shyly.

“I… I know we... uh, had our little… falling out a while ago. And I never really…. I didn’t tell you before now, but… you’ve changed for the better in so many ways. I wanted to tell you that… well… I know you like Ladybug, and you like La Volpe and Queen Bee, but… my hero is you, Chloe. You stepped up and admitted your failings, you faced them, and you swore to change. That took a lot of bravery, and I… I just wanted to tell you that… and tha-” she said, but could not continue any longer, for Chloe had wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her into a hug so tightly that the girl was winded.

“Thank you! Thank you so much! I’m so sorry! I’m sorry for how I treated you, I was such a colossal bitch. Thank you for this!” she sobbed, nuzzling in against the girl.

“Chloe… I forgive you,” she whispered back, patting the girl’s back warmly.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alyeka lewdness

“Y-ou promise it j-just stays between us?”

“Of course! It’ll help you with your confidence, and it’ll be hot as hell!”

 

Heavy, panting breaths hung in the air as Alya looked down at her partner. She was nude but for the ridiculous beret she had insisted on wearing ‘It is the cap of a true journalist!’, as was her partner, who was laying on the spread of silken sheets. She had one arm over her chest, the other stretched to allow her hand to cover her crotch, and her skin, though pale, was quickly becoming shades of pinkish red. In Alya’s hand was a small digital camcorder, which she was looking through, biting her lip gently.

“Mmm, scoop of the century! No purple streak down there,” she said, catching her partner’s eye to distract her while moving the camera lower, sneaking a peak at her nethers.

“A…Alya…” the woman panted weakly, squirming as the voluptuous woman drew closer.

“My Juleka’s just the prettiest, sweetest thing. God you look so good I just want to taste every inch of you!” Alya continued, letting her camera sweep over the girl’s body as she squirmed even more.

“Nnhh.. Ahh… Alyaaahhh!” Juleka whined, as the girl leaned in closer, pressing her lips to the girl’s cheek.

“My good girl. You’re getting off to this, aren’t you? Cursed by the camera for so long, being in front of it, being its sole focus now, so vulnerable… it makes you feel so good, doesn’t it?” Alya purred, finally pointing the camera at the girl’s face. “Say something. Say ‘I’m Juleka, and I’m soooo turned on right now I’d do anything Miss Alya says’” she cooed. Juleka whimpered.

“Nnhh… oh god… I…” Juleka stammered, squeaking as she felt the girl slide a leg over her lap, resting her nudeness against her legs. “I’m Juleka and I want Miss Alya to do whatever she wants to me!!” Juleka squeaked hurriedly. Alya leaned in, setting the camera to one side, pulling her wrists together above her head.

“Exactly what I wanted to hear,” Alya breathed, leaning in to nip at Juleka’s neck. The taller girl let out a loud moan as Alya began to delve further.

 

“Oh shit. Uh… so, funny story…” Alya said, once she began to inspect the camera. The two had made love until neither of them could move, collapsing against one another in a state of mutual bliss, until Alya had finally worked up the strength to move.

“Hmm?” Juleka mumbled, her shoulders and neck covered in purple bite marks.

“Yeah, uh... may have slightly accidentally shared that video…” Alya mumbled, her face going bright red. Juleka could only squeak as she watched Alya freak out trying to delete the video, as dozens of comments began pouring in.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and a mysterious, late night caller

“Did anyone follow you?” Chloe hissed quietly as she pulled the door to her room open a fraction of an inch.

“Mm-mm” the shadowy figure who was stood outside said, shaking her head.

“Good! Quickly, quickly, get inside,” Chloe went on, ushering the girl into her room, slamming it quickly behind her. She let out a loud sigh, and turned her gaze upwards, towards the woman. “I'm so sorry! I hate that I have to keep up this ridiculous facade!” she exclaimed, practically gliding forwards to wrap her arms around the girl.

“It's fine. You're the mayor's daughter...” she said quietly.

“Oh, pfft, to hell with that! It's Hawkmoth. He knows for certain my identity as Queen Bee, but he is smart enough not to target the mayor directly. Fortunately, I don't have anyone else close to me...” Chloe said, her pouty lips nuzzling against the taller girl's cheek lightly.

“Except for me?” the girl said, her eyes gazing down at the blonde.

“Exactly. I can't risk him targetting you. You're too precious to me, you're the only person I can be myself around,” Chloe replied, leaning back to look up at her beau.

“I'm nothing special. You're the one running all sorts of secret charity events, 'Madam Bastille'” the girl said with a faint grin. The pouting returned, and she received a light shove from Chloe, who paced over to her bed.

“Hmph! Enough of that attitude and I might reconsider,” she said, poking her tongue out at the girl, “But enough of this small talk. We both know exactly why you're here, don't we?” she said, taking on an authoritative tone, peeling the long lemon yellow sock from her right foot, slumping down onto her bed. “On your knees and get to work,” she said, wiggling her toes.

 

“How is that?”

“Mhhhhnn!!! Sublime! Magnificent! Honestly Juleka, you are the  **best** at this! I've paid hundreds upon hundreds of euros for this kind of service, but you are still the best!” Chloe squealed in ecstacy. She raised her foot, and tilted it this way and that.

“I... I like doing it,” Juleka mumbled, letting Chloe lean her foot on her shoulder.

“Well, you are a miracle worker! A three tone fade and you've even gotten my cuticle line smooth in less than an hour! And impeccably done too!” she cooed, inspecting the painted nails with glee. “Now, come up here and get your reward, love,” she cooed, gesturing with a finger. Juleka smirked a little, and began the slow crawl along Chloe's massive bed, towards the girl.

“Anything for my hero,” she breathed, kissing Chloe on the cheek with a smile.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chlolix cuteness and a thunderstorm.

                “SHIT!” Alix screamed as a colossal bellow of thunder and a blinding flash of lightning lit up the classroom. She began to scramble out from under the desk, but was pulled back by the blonde who had nestled in there with her.

                “Are you crazy! Shut up and stay hidden, Kubdel!” Chloe snapped, shoving the girl back away from her once she was safely under the table again. She looked the tiny pink haired sportster up and down, noting that she seemed to be clinging to herself rather tightly. “I hope the Akuma didn’t hear us…” she mumbled, pulling herself just a little tighter into the hiding spot.

                “Right… right right right right cool cool cool cool. Only, uh… so, haha, funny thing about this particular akuma…” Alix mumbled, her gaze fixed on the window and the rain that lashed against it, waves of water hitting the window due to the winds that swirled around the building. As she took a breath to speak, the sky flashed with light and a second or so later, an intense crack of noise filled the room, masking her shriek. She lunged forwards and clasped at Chloe, who gave a look of confusion and disgust.

                “Uugh, get off of me!” the girl said, though her heart was not exactly in it. She could feel the smaller girl’s shaking against her, and she could feel her tight clutching hands against her back. She gently pushed back against the girl, who pulled back, her eyes shut tight.

                “S-sorry, I just, when those damn things go off, I-I just can’t stop myself-” Alix began, before another, far louder boom echoed around them, the flash of light happening almost an instant before it. Alix let out another shriek, and clung back against Chloe. “I’m sorry please just let me do this I’ll make it up to you please Chloe please!” she whimpered, pressing her face against the girl’s chest.

                “I… OK,” Chloe said after a few seconds, shifting her position a little to allow Alix to scoot in closer. The short girl shuffled forwards, hands snaking around Chloe’s back, her head resting on her shoulders.

                “Jesus fuck I hate this, I hate this I hate this I hate this!” Alix whimpered, as the rain seemed to intensify, hailstones slapping against the windows with an angry rattle.

                “Shhhhh, it’s OK, you’re safe here,” Chloe whispered, trying to chase back the memories that were surfacing in her mind, memories of a tall, regal looking blonde woman, and of flashing lights in the sky, and the feeling of terror fading as she was pulled tightly against the woman. She recalled that her mother would run her hand over her hair, and she began to do the same to Alix, who continued to whimper. Another flash and another loud rumble, and Alix pulled in even more.

“No no no please no!” Alix whispered, sobbing gently as she pushed up against Chloe even more. The blonde gasped a little at the tightness of the hold, but against her instincts kicked in, and her arms wrapped around the girl. She took in a shallow breath, and closed her eyes.

“Ah! Vous dirai-je, maman,

ce qui cause mon tourment

Depuis que j'ai vu Clitandre

me regarder d'un air tendre;

mon cœur dit à chaque instant:

peut-on vivre sans amant?” Chloe sang softly, an old song that almost every French child knew, but one that always soothed her when her mother had sung it for her. Alix blinked back her tears, feeling her fear begin to bubble away as the song echoed within her hears. She pulled back enough to look up at the girl, whose own eyes were slowly opening. Another flash lit up the room for a second, followed by an angry rumble from the sky, but she ignored both, enraptured by the girl’s voice and her expression.

                “Chloe… that was beautiful…” she whispered once the song was finished, pulling back to rub at the tears running down her cheeks. The blonde regarded the girl for a moment as she cleared up her tears, before opening her eyes to look up at her, an earnest smile upon her lips. In that moment, Chloe felt her heart leap up into her throat and her stomach lurch.

                “W-well, of course, I am n-naturally gifted,” Chloe stammered, blinking once or twice before glancing away, laughing a nervous, haughty laugh.

                “You are. Really, you have an amazing singing voice,” Alix said, smile widening a little. “Uh, so, um… I, I was wondering if… if maybe you’d consider not telling anyone this…” she said, glancing away from the blonde. “I mean, I know it’s super lame and everything, but…” she continued.

                “Kub… Alix… I promise, I won’t tell a soul. Everyone has things they’re afraid of. Lightning, Thunder, Spiders, Confined Spaces… loneliness…” she said.

                “W-well, if you ever need help with anything that’s frightening you, just shout, and I’ll come kick it’s butt! It’s the least I could do,” Alix said brightly, taking hold of Chloe’s hands, looking up at her with those deep, sparkling blue eyes that reminded Chloe so much of sapphires.

                “I… I think I might do that,” Chloe replied, giving the girl’s hand a little squeeze.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloya, or as I like to call it, Aloe, because it's oddly soothing.

                “So, why did I have to punch that guy?” Alya asked as she hurried away from the bewildered man who was currently laid out on the ground. Chloe refused to answer, stomping off at high speed with Alya hot on her heels.

                “That’s none of your concern!” the girl snapped, shrugging a shoulder as Alya rested her hand upon it.

                “I just levelled a rugby player for you, the least you could do is tell me why?” Alya retorted, skipping a little to get ahead of the snobby girl. She tried to catch her gaze, but the girl kept looking away from her. “Chloe!”

                “He grabbed me. My butt and my chest…” the blonde mumbled, brushing the yellow locks away from her eyes to hide the brushing of tears from them. Alya leaned in, pulling the girl close to her, planting a delicate kiss upon her nose.

                “Oh babe… tell me next time. I’ll do **way** more than punch…” she said, faintly, but with a definite growl to her words. Chloe nodded her head gently, before resting her forehead against Alya’s own.

                “Thank you for saving me, hero,” she whispered, making Alya blush brightly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alix broing it up

                “Who cares if I broke my arm? I’m still coming!” Alix said, glaring across the table at Marinette, who was reading from a notepad.

                “Alix… it’s paintballing. How exactly do you plan to take part?” the girl asked with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

                “Paintbrush! I’ll be a hand to hand fighter! I’ll dress stealthy and wriggle along the floor, stabbing unsuspecting people in the ankles!” she said with a smirk. She was messing with the girl, partly to hide how devastated she was that it was even being considered leaving her out.

                “Alix… What if you get shot in the arm? If one of us made your injury even worse, we’d feel terrible…” Marinette mumbled.

                “It’ll be fine, it’s in a cast anyway! I’m more arm-oured than everyone!” Alix replied with a grin.

                “Alix,” Marinette began.

                “Please. Please let me come along,” Alix said hurriedly, her voice breaking a little as she lost her composure a little.

                “Is this about Lila?” Marinette asked softly. Alix said nothing, but the pink shine to her cheeks said everything Marinette needed to know. “Hmm. Without you, the teams would be out of balance. I guess I can ‘forget’ about your break until it’s too late to cancel the numbers,” she said, winking slyly at the girl. “But you have to promise me you’ll actually tell her,” she added.

                “Uuugh. I mean, OK, I guess…” Alix grumbled, pouting, as Marinette let out a hearty laugh.

                “Now, onto the next item on the agenda. Presents…” Marinette said, turning back to her notepad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleka

                “So… yeah. That’s how I feel. You don’t have to, like, say anything, or do anything, just… I needed you to know,” Alya said, quietly, from across the table. Juleka stared at her, jaw slightly slack, her mind racing. Alya’s hauntingly earnest words echoed in her ears as she tried to form words of her own.

                “I…” Juleka mumbled, her mouth dry and her throat tensing. Her expression must have looked like one of anguish, as Alya’s hand shot to her mouth, and she tensed up.

                “Oh gosh, Jules, I didn’t mean to make this so awkward! I’m so sorry. I’ll just, I’ll go, and, then, in a few hours, when we see one another again, we can pretend I didn’t say anything, and everything can be the way it was, OK?” Alya whispered hurriedly, pushing herself up to her feet. She turned to leave, and Juleka leaned forwards, grabbing the girl’s plaid shirt by the hem.

                “Don’t,” she stated, looking up at the girl through the tresses of her long hair. She felt herself begin to blush, and looked away, letting go of her shirt. Alya slowly sat back down nervously.

                “Don’t… leave?” she whispered softly.

                “Don’t pretend this is nothing…” Juleka replied quietly, giving Alya a weak but warm smile that just about filled the budding reporter with joy to the point that she made a squealing little giggle as she took hold of Juleka’s offered hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chlosab cuteness post redemption

                “Sabrina, how many times do I have to tell you, this has to be **perfect!** ” Chloe snapped as she inspected the girl’s work.

                “S-sorry Chloe, my arm was getting tired and I needed to rest it,” the redhead squeaked in response. Chloe took a step closer to her, and huffed, crossing her arms firmly.

                “Well, why didn’t you say so! Here, let me help you down so you can look instead,” she said, helping the girl off the step ladder with a faint smile. She climbed up, and began to adjust the banner above the door. “How does this look?” she asked.

                “A little lower. Perfect!” Sabrina said, clapping her hands excitedly. She in turn helped Chloe back to the floor, and the two girls inspected the work.

                “You’re right, it is! Naturally, of course, as the two best girls in class were working on it,” she said, winking at Sabrina, who giggled softly.

                “Uugh, will you two get a room!” Alya snapped as she pumped a balloon to add to the growing pile on her desk. Chloe approached the girl and ran her finger along her neck, resting it on her chin as Alya shuddered.

                “Only if you’re there too,” she whispered to the brunette, giving her a teasing wink.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrinino, because dang it, even I gotta do something with the boys once in a while!

                “W-will you, uh, that is, if you want… like, I know we’re bros but I was wondering if, maybe…” Nino stammered, his cheeks blushing brightly as he regarded his friend. He shifted his feet as he tried to get his brain wrapped around what he was trying to say.

                “Nino?” Adrien asked quietly, unsure whether he should say more, or if he should say anything at all. Nino took a breath, he closed his eyes.

                “I like you, man. I like you a lot. When you’re not around, I feel lonely, not just, like, no-one here lonely, but like, my whole life gets a little greyer, a little less cool. You’re my best friend, and I think I… I think I’m in love, man…” he said, slowly opening his eyes. Adrien’s arms were already most of the way around his neck, and he was pulled into the tightest hug he had felt in his life.

                “Mmmhh!!” Adrien whimpered softly, fighting back tears. “I’m in love with you too!” he exclaimed, pulling back just enough to look Nino in the eye.

                “Yeah?” the boy asked, a little dumbfounded. Adrien nodded, wiping his eyes before pressing into another hug.

                “Yeah!” he said with a happy sigh, as Nino’s hands slid along his back, returning the embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Mari Alix friendship, post series/as adults.

                “There’s no other way around it. We’ll have to walk to the next town,” Alix grumbled as she pushed herself up from the bench.

                “I warned you. I told you three towns back that we needed more fuel,” Marinette said as she peered into the petrol tank of the huge road cruiser trike that sat at the kerb, a little torch in her hand. She sighed, and pulled back, running a hand through her hair; longer now than it had been in school, but still tied back into twin tails. “We could call my recovery service. Could be until the morning though…” she said with another sigh.

                “That… doesn’t sound so bad. Camp out, night under the stars. You and me. Alone. That’s why we left on this trip to begin with, right?” Alix said, pacing towards Marinette with a grin on her face.

                “No, you left because you didn’t want to tell your dad you were orientationally complicated, and I…” she began, before trailing off.

                “You left because of little Emile, didn’t you?” Alix said quietly. Marinette’s eyes clenched shut, and she turned away from the girl.

                “You must think I’m so petty…” she whispered.

                “Not at all. It must hurt, seeing Adrien so in love with someone so similar to you, and having a kid… that’s, ouch, I’m not into love but even I understand how much that’s gotta suck,” the shorter girl said, pacing up to her friend, rubbing her gently on the back. “Come on, let’s pull the bike into that lay-by, and camp just beyond the trees. I might even have some… Chartreuse,” she said, pulling out a small glass bottle with green liquid in it from the inner pocket of her leather jacket.

                “If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear you were trying to get me drunk, Alix Kubdel,” Marinette replied, sniffing and wiping the beginnings of tears from her eyes. “Alright, camp, then call my recovery service!” she said, smiling weakly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Chat bond over something

                “I refuse!” Chloe snapped, glaring across at the black clad male, who let out a heavy groan as his shoulders sagged.

                “Arrrgh, damn it Chloe, you’re in danger here! Please, let me get you to safety!” Chat snapped, taking a step towards the girl. At the far end of the alleyway, battling against shimmering, pale ghost-like monsters, Ladybug and La Volpe were struggling, but holding them off.

                “I will not allow Ladybug to be put in danger! Go and help her!” the girl snapped, whipping her hand back and forth to shoo the boy away. He made a lunge to grab her but she ducked out of the way, spinning away from him and taking a few steps back.

                “Chloe! It’s really dangerous, you have to get to safety! Ladybug asked me to get you away from here,” he said in desperation. The girl relented a little, running a hand along the back of her head.

                “D-did she really… tell you to do that?” the girl said, a faint blush appearing across her cheeks.

                “Yes. Despite how she acts, she does care about you. She cares about everyone. Even people who wrong her, who cause her heartache… she has room for them all,” he said quietly, locking eyes with the girl for the briefest of moments. “So that’s why I have to get you out of here, because if I don’t, I’d be letting her down,” he finished. Chloe’s hand clasped around something within her hair, and she closed her eyes.

                “Thank you. Please, go back to her, tell her I refused, tell her… tell her I was my usual horrible self, and that’s why you’re back so soon,” she said, stepping towards him, her eyes opening slowly. “But Adrien… please don’t tell her I’m in love with her. She doesn’t deserve me. Pollen, wings up!” she said, gazing deeply into the boy’s eyes before a strong beam of light enveloped her. He regarded the girl in utter shock as she transformed.

                “Chloe… I…” he stammered.

                “Not Chloe. Abeille. Now, let’s go save our Ladybug,” she said, giving him a forced, painful smile.


End file.
